


Somewhere Only We Know

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, Klaine, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt Hummel, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, Quick birth, fast labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt gives birth in the car on the way to the hospital...yikes.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 7





	Somewhere Only We Know

•Kurt•

“Okay, I got that done, that’s folded over there, the diapers are all in there. Phew.” I stood in the middle of my son’s finished nursery, out of breath, proudly looking around at how wonderful it turned off. I guess my taste for design and fashion really pays off. “I think we’re all set in here, bub.” I pat my large belly and take one more look at the room before waddling out.

I’ve been in the nesting stage recently since we’re so close to welcoming our son. I just want to make sure we’re ready for him so once I hit 38 weeks it all started and everyday since then I’ve been doing little things around the apartment. Now at 40 weeks, it’s become somewhat annoying that I constantly feel like I have to do it but as long as it’s done then I’m content.

Making my way into the living room, I glance over at the clock on the stove and raise my brows as it reads 12:15pm. I’ve been at this for four hours, holy shit. Well, now that I was super tired, I mine as well relax and wait for Blaine to come home from work. He’s working a half day today so he should actually be home soon.

So while we wait for him, I kick my feet up onto the coffee table, grab my glasses so I can see, get my sketchbook, and turn on Project Runway. It’s so convenient being a top fashion designer because I can work from home. Occasionally I’ll go into the office for meetings and such but I’m taking a leave for half a year to be with my son. But I’ll still be able to design from the comfort of my living room couch or bed.

While the show was playing, I opened my sketchbook and continued planning out this wedding line that will be coming out next summer. It’s my first time with wedding fashion but I’m glad I have the opportunity to do it.

I dragged the pencil across the paper, adding the details to the fourth dress I’ve drawn up. The show played in the background as I focused in on the small detail that’ll pull this dress together. While doing so, I feel a kick causing the book to shift from my bump.

“Hey.” I smile and remove the book from where it was on my lap. “Mommy has to work. But daddy will be home soon.” He kicks again and I laugh, “You miss your daddy huh? I know, I do too. But he’ll be here in no time.” I say to my unborn son, while rubbing my belly through my sweater that barely even fit. I hated it in the beginning but Blaine thought it was cute when little bits of my belly started to peek out underneath so now I just wear them and deal with it.

Thank god today is Blaine’s last day of work for a while. He starts his paternity leave tomorrow and has specifically requested two weeks off instead of one so that he can be with me and help me with our son.

Anyway, I continued to work on my drawing for another few minutes and hear the keys jingle in the door. I turn my head and smile when my husband walks into our apartment with a warm smile on his face and a bag of takeout in his hand.

I gasp seeing what it was, “You got chinese?!”

“I sure did. Just for you, baby. Let’s eat.”

I struggle getting off the couch but eventually manage to push myself off and waddle into our kitchen/dining room.

Blaine pulls a chair out for me and I thank him with a kiss before sitting down. I push myself in and my mouth begins to water watching him take out all the food from the bag. He gave me my usual order and some chopsticks then sat in the seat across from me.

I tore open my carton of noodles and took a huge bite, slightly moaning in the process as the savoriness hit my taste buds, I was in heaven.

“How was work today?” I ask and swallow the giant heap of noodles I just inhaled.

“Uh, it was good. Really boring but at least I don’t have to go back.”

“Mmm, aren’t you glad?” I smile and he nods, taking a bite of his orange chicken.

“A lot of my students made some gifts and cards for you and the baby. They’re all in that bag so we can go through them late if you want.” He says, and nods over to the black tote bag he usually carries with him to school. “There's a lot of them too, so just warning you.”

“Aww, well that was sweet of them to do that. I’m sure they’re gonna miss you while you’re gone, no?”

“Oh yeah. I had one girl today give me the biggest hug and told me to come back as soon as I can. She’s so cute.”

“Aww.” I grimace at him and he nods. “Well, Mister Anderson-Hummel, it appears you’ve become a favorite at school.”

“Yep. But they’re good kids so I’m honored to be their teacher this year.”

“Well that’s good, because the last thing you need is someone we used to have to deal with in high school.”

“Mhm, tell me about it.” He shakes his head and quickly chews his food.  
We continue to eat and enjoy our lunch, until the baby decides to kick at my ribs and move around like there’s no tomorrow. I shift uncomfortably in my chair and Blaine notices.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” I slowly nod and sit back in the chair, rubbing the sides of my belly. I get another jab to the ribs and groan. “Okay no. He keeps kicking me right here and it hurts.”

“I’m sorry, love.”

I just shrug and continue to rub my belly because it seems to be helping.

“How about after we eat, we go take a bath together?”

“Okay.” I perk up at the mention of being in the bath with my husband. One of our favorite things to do together. That’s how this one was conceived, started in the tub then ended in our bed. Two weeks later, I was pregnant. “I’d like that.” A small smile spread across my face and he nodded.

After lunch, Blaine escorted me into our bathroom and got the tub ready for us. He filled it with lavender bubbles and opened the blinds next to the tub, revealing the beautiful city of New York out in front of us. We’re pretty high up so no one should have a problem seeing us naked, but then again who gives a fuck?

When the tub was ready, Blaine helped me step in and I lowered myself to one side while he sat himself on the other side so that we were facing each other. Bubbles surrounded us and the sounds of the city buzzing beneath us just made the moment even more special.

I lowered more under the water and my belly stuck out through the bubbles, with my belly button poking out. It finally popped out a few weeks ago. Blaine thinks it’s adorable, I just think it’s annoying because sometimes I forget it’s there and scare myself when I feel my bump.

The baby started to kick again, only because I think he knows his mommy is trying to relax but he always has to be the center of attention. I rolled my eyes and brought my hands to the sides of my bump while Blaine watched my every move, so lovingly.

“I’m so over being pregnant. I cannot wait until he gets here.”

“I know babe. I kinda have to admit that when he’s here, I’m gonna miss you being pregnant. Aren’t you? At least a little?”

“I don’t know.” I shrug and bat my lashes up at my husband. “I’m always uncomfortable but I mean I guess it’ll be different since he’ll be out and not safe inside me anymore.”

“Well you don’t have that much longer til our future heartbreaker decides to join us out here.” He says and moves in the tub, resting his hands on my stretched skin. “Do you think he’ll come soon?”

“I hope! He’s eviction notice is going up soon!”

“Oh babe.” Blaine laughs and leans closer to me. “You’re on feisty mama.”

“Why thank you.” I reply and peck his lips. “I don’t think he’s ready to have me as his mom.” I say.

“Oh hush.” Blaine’s gaze drops to my bump. “You’re going to be the best mommy ever to our son. Ethan’s so lucky to have you, have us, as his parents.”

“Yeah well Ethan better be ready to come out soon. Mommy already needs a break from him.”

Blaine laughs at my remark and goes back to his side of the tub. I follow and situate myself in between his legs, instantly melting in his arms.

“You always seem to know how to get me relaxed.”

“I am your husband for a reason, Kurt. You didn’t just marry me because I’m good looking, did you?” He asks while kissing my shoulder.

“....Maybe…”

He gasps and I laugh, still in his reach, “Oh really?”

“No, no. I’m just kidding, baby. I married you because you’re amazing. We’re soulmates remember? We’re meant to be and now our lives are changing with this baby we created from the sweet love we share with each other, isn’t that special?”

“Of course it is, Kurt.” His answer was muffled as his mouth was still against my shoulder.

“Good. I’m glad I get to share this life with you, Blaine. There’s no one I’d rather experience this with than you.”

“I’m glad too, baby. This life was meant for us, no matter what the circumstance may be. I’m yours and you’re mine, that’s all that matters.”

“Mhm.” I hum and close my eyes, getting comfortable against his chest.

We savored the rest of our bath then got out once the water turned cold. Blaine and I got dressed in some comfy clothes then he went off to take care of some chores I couldn’t do with my big belly in the way. While he did that, I waddled across the hall into our son’s nursery again and went over to the glider that sat beside his crib, looking over the city.

I lowered myself into the soft chair and brought my feet up on the foot rest. I cross my swollen ankles and fold my hands on top of my bump while looking around at the finished room. It really did come out great, Blaine did a good job with what I wanted for Ethan’s nursery. It was perfect and is definitely something our son is going to enjoy. It’s not extravagant or plain, it’s just perfect.

I think my favorite part of the room is the frames that were lined across the center of the wall, opposite his crib. Each frame had a letter that spelt out his first and middle name, Ethan Daniel, all in the same bolded font. It really brought the minimalistic room together. I was afraid that if we put it over his crib, they may fall and hurt him so we put them over there instead.

While taking in the room, Ethan starts to kick again but they weren’t as bad as before. I guess he knows where we are and is letting me know. I smile down at my distended belly as his kicks continue.

“I know buddy, you can’t wait to get out of here. Mommy can’t wait either.” I sigh and start to rock in the chair while closing my eyes. “I can’t wait until you’re here so we can finally see your beautiful face. We already love you so much and are more than ready for you and we-Ooh.” My eyes shoot open as I feel a pain start to form. It wasn’t a big pain but it was definitely something I had never felt before. Could it be a contraction?

I sit back against the chair and it passes a few seconds later. It comes back ten minutes later and lasts for only a few seconds then passes. Maybe they’re just Braxton Hicks? My doctor did say I’ll be getting those as practice contractions so that’s probably what it is.

I didn't stay in the room much longer and decided to join my husband out in the living room where he was going through our DVD case, dusting the shelves. I resumed my spot back on the couch and got my sketchbook out again so I could work on these dresses and get a few more done.

**\---**

The rest of the day went by slowly and now we were getting ready for bed. I just stayed in the shirt and sweats I was already wearing because I didn’t want to go through the hassle of changing, plus I was already so comfy.

While Blaine was taking our layered bedding apart, I was in the bathroom finishing up my nighttime skin routine. I made sure I still found time to take care of my skin, especially knowing how badly I’ll break out from stress so I need to keep my skin refreshed everyday.

Once I was done, I waddled out into the bedroom and found Blaine waiting for me in bed. I flash him a smile and make my way around to my side of the bed. As I moved to get under the covers, another sharp pain came like they did before and I stopped moving as it spread across my bump.

“Ohh, geez.” I hiss and sit on the bed, pushing my hands into my knees with my eyes closed.

“Are you alright Kurt? Are you having contractions?” Blaine asks, crawling up to me.

“I-I’m okay.” I breathe out and the pain subsides shortly after. “They’re just Braxton Hicks, I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?”

I nod and finish getting into bed, Blaine was still close to me. “Yes, Blaine. I'm fine.”

“Okay. Well then,” He smirks and pulls the blankets over us before wrapping his arms around me. He kisses my belly then comes up and kisses my lips. “Night babe.”

“Night, Blaine.”

The two of us closed our eyes and Blaine was out within a few minutes while I stayed up as I felt more of those pains. They lasted for about an hour then didn’t return so I got comfortable beside my husband and fell asleep.

**\---**

I jolted awake feeling another pain but this time it was more intense then what they were before. I sat up in bed and turned on the light next to my bed as the pain got worse.

“Ow! Blaine!” I shake my husband and he stirs, not even bothering.

The pains started to get worse and I suddenly felt myself get wet. I throw the blankets off me and notice that the bed was wet as well as in between my legs.

“Shit!” I move and continue to shake Blaine awake.

“Blaine! Wake up! Blaine!” He slowly started to move again and his eyes opened, growing wide when he saw what was going on.

“Blaine my water broke! He’s coming!”

My husband jumps from the bed and pulls me off, taking me into our bathroom to clean me up.

“Hang on.” He says running off into the bedroom.

I get another shooting pain and hunch over on the sink. “Hurry.” I moan and close my eyes, trying to keep myself calm during these contractions.

He quickly returns with a clean pair of sweats and puts them on me then guides me out into the hallway. I kept one hand on my belly while the other was squeezing that shit out of Blaine.

“How far apart are your contractions?”

“Um, I don’t...I don’t know a few minutes?”

He nods and gathers our bags that were packed, sitting by the door. As he opens the door, I groan feeling the pain come back and overrule my body.

“Hang on a sec.” I leaned into the doorframe and Blaine, being the amazing husband he is, rubbed my lower back for me while I breathed through the contraction. As it passes, I bring myself back up and Blaine gives me a pleading look, “Ready to go?” I nod and we leave our apartment.

When we get down to the parking garage, Blaine gets me into the car and tosses the bags in the back before getting in himself.

He drives out of the garage and pulls into the heavy morning traffic since everyone was rushing to get to work. Ugh, this baby couldn’t pick a worse time to come.

As he drove through the city, stopping at almost every block, the pain started to grow worse and I couldn’t get comfortable in the seat.

I started to feel a lot of pressure down by my entrance and groaned, puffing out my cheeks to breathe. Sweat was already forming on my forehead and my belly was so sore from all the contractions and constant stretching.

“Uhh, Blaine?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“He’s coming.”

“I know!” He beams and I shake my head vigorously, “No! He’s coming! Right now!”

“What?!”

“I need to push Blaine! He’s coming out of me! I have to push!”

“Um okay, okay.”

I loudly groan from the discomfort and unbuckle my seatbelt. I reach down and pull the lever to recline the seat back. With some effort, I pull my pants down and spread my legs, bringing them up to the dashboard.

“Oh my god, Blaine! I feel him coming! It hurts!”

“Do what you have to babe. I’m gonna get us there as fast as I can! Just push when you have to Kurt, okay? You can do this.” He says and puts his hand out. I squeeze it and nod at his words. “I can do this.” I repeat and close my eyes waiting for the contraction.

As soon as the pain comes, I take a deep breath and push already feeling the burn of his head.

“Agh! Holy shit it burns!” I scream but keep pushing knowing he’ll be out soon enough.

“Blaine! Agh! Can you see anything?”

I caught him peeking over through the sweat that burned in my eyes and he started to smile again.

“I can see his head baby. He has some dark hair.”

“Ooh, okay.” I sigh and continue to push with each contraction that came.

“Keep pushing baby, you’re doing it sweetheart!”

I push a few more times and bring my hands down as I deliver his head. It hurt like hell from how much he stretched around my entrance.

“Okay baby, you’re almost here.” I pant and Blaine stops at yet another red light. “You’re almost here, love.”

“You’re doing great, baby.” Blaine rubs my arms while waiting for the light to change.

I thank him with a slight nod and groan as the contraction comes. I push hard, feeling the shoulders slowly turn in my hands. He was so slimy covered in gunk but he was coming and I just needed him here for the pain to stop.

As another strong contraction hit, I gave one final push and screamed as loud as ever. He bursts into my hands, soaking my legs and the seat.

“Oh my-” I carry my son up to my chest and he lets out his first cry, taking his first breath. “Oh my god I just had a baby.” I pant in between several deep breaths. “Holy fuck! We just had a baby!”

Blaine was smiling and had tears running down his face.

“Blaine, call the hospital please? Let them know.”

“Sure thing, love.” He nods and takes his phone out.

I cradle our son close to me and just stare at him, so relieved it’s all over and that he’s finally here.

“You just had to make your grand entrance so grand huh baby boy?” I ask him and his cries soon settle into soft whimpers.

When we finally arrive at the hospital, a bunch of nurses and a few doctors are waiting for us with a gurney. They placed me onto the plastic bed, with Ethan still attached, and brought me to a room while Blaine stayed back with the car.

The nurses came with me and checked my vitals as well as the baby’s but held off because I wanted Blaine to cut his cord, wherever he is. I started cramping again and a doctor came in to help deliver the placenta. Not long after my husband found us and rushed over to my side.

“I’m glad you made it, I thought you got lost.”

“Never.” He says and gives me a kiss before getting the chance to snip the baby’s cord.

He stayed by my side while Ethan was checked by a pediatrician before being returned to us. Once everything was taken care of and settled, Blaine and I were left with our son.

We’re both so in love with him and amazed at how much hair he has. There were a few curls but overall it looks like he’ll have my hair.

He’s so cute. It’s incredible that we made him so perfect.

I cradled his head in my hand as I held him to my chest. The nurses swaddled him in a soft blanket so he was cozy with his mama.

I smile feeling Blaine lay his head on my shoulder and turn my neck, kissing his fluff of curls.

“Sorry I had to put you through all that. I didn’t expect him to come so soon.”

Blaine laughs and brushes his finger against our son’s cheek, “No worries babe. Besides it was amazing watching you do what you did. You brought our son into the world in the most bizarre way but still, he’s here because of you.”

“We did it together, Blaine.” I tell him and he nuzzles his nose against my arm. “Together.” He whispers back and kisses my arm, then leans his neck up to kiss my lips. We go back to staring at our son and can’t wait to bring him home.

**-Few Months Later-**

Today is Ethan’s first Easter and I had him dressed in the cutest outfit ever. He’s in khaki pants with a white and blue vertical striped shirt, complete with black suspenders and a little black bow tie like his daddy.

We came back to Ohio for the long weekend and are at my parents house to celebrate the holiday.

Easter isn’t that big of a holiday to us but we still do the dinner and now with Ethan here, we made him a small basket with treats and toys.

Right now, Blaine was with him in the yard, talking to our Finn and Rachel while I was sitting with Carole on the patio, watching my little family.

“Do you guys think you’ll have another?” Carole asks, sipping her iced tea.

“I want more but I don’t know when.”

“Well you have your whole lives ahead of you. Ethan’s only nine months old so maybe in a year or two have another.”

“Yeah, if only it was that easy.” I sigh and sip my own drink. “We had a hard enough time trying to make him then one night it finally happened.”

“I know, but don’t lose faith.”

“Never.” I smile as Blaine brings our son over, both having the same smile on their faces.

“Here. Go see your mommy.”

I open my arms for my son and make funny faces at him. “Hi bubba! Did you have fun with your daddy?”

He squeals and sucks on his finger while I bounce him on my lap.

Blaine sits down next to me and Carole gets up, “I’m gonna go check on the food.” She says and heads inside leaving us alone.

“So what were you two talking about?” Blaine asks, wiping the drool off our son’s face.

“Nothing much, just about us having another baby.”

“Oh really? And what did you say?” He asks, raising his brow.

“Just that we’ll probably have another in a few years. I mean, if that’s okay with you?”

“I don’t care, Kurt. We can have ten kids and I still wouldn’t care because I’ll still have you with me.” He says and leans over, sitting a few centimeters away from my lips. “As long as I have, I don’t care.” He closes the gap between us with a sweet kiss.

**\---**

Blaine and I were now in my old bed with Ethan asleep in between us.

We were both sitting up on our elbows, staring at each other in the moonlight that lit the room.

“So about having another baby.” He starts and I roll my eyes as he smiles. “I just want to know so I can plan a romantic night for us.”

“Look.” I grab his hand and we tangle our fingers together. “We can start trying after his first birthday okay?”

“Perfect.” He nods and pecks my lips goodnight before laying down with a slight squeal.

“You’re such a kid.”

“Yeah but you still love me, though.”

“Unfortunately.”


End file.
